What the fk is going on?
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: Three young women end up in the year 465, with Arthur and his knights.
1. Chapter 1

CharactersAnnabel Keeley

Age: 19

Nickname(s): Annie, Tink, Tinkleberry and Ann.

Hair colour: beaten copper

Eye colour: molten sapphire

Background: her mother gave Annie's nickname, Tinkleberry, to her just days before she died. Thus, only certain people are allowed to call her that. She has trust issues after one of her best friends of many years, Chloe, betrayed Annie and told the whole school Annie's secrets. Her father is no longer alive, killed in a boating accident three weeks before the story starts. She does not have any siblings but considers Olivia and Lauren to be her sisters.

Lauren Hedley

Age: 20

Nickname(s): Laury, Lawrence, Loz, Lozenge.

Hair colour: Long amber curls

Eye colour: As green as the leaves in spring

Background: Lauren has, to those who do not know her, the perfect life. Her father is a successful lawyer as is her mother so she was practically raised by Annie's dad. Lauren had an older brother called Jack but he killed himself after becoming paralysed when he crashed his motorbike. Lauren feels like no one cares about her sometimes but Annie and Olivia are there to help her.

Olivia Mckay

Age: 19

Nickname(s): Livvy, Liv, Livia, Oli.

Hair colour: Straight sliver locks down to her shoulders.

Eye colour: Autumn, reds intermixed with oranges and yellows.

Background: Olivia's mother has had a string of boyfriends, each one only lasting maybe a week or two. Olivia is not as well off as Lauren and Annie so she often borrows money. She tries but fails to win some money gambling on Fridays.

Maia Mcadam

Age: 9

Nickname(s): Mai, Munchkin, Muppet, Pickle.

Hair Colour: Gold spikes

Eye Colour: As grey as the sky on a rainy day.

Background: Maia is a little girl that Annie looks after. Not a lot is known about her background, only that her twin sister, Leia, died when they were five years old under mysterious circumstances.

Just thought I'd put a little background info and stuff so you didn't get confused. I own Annabel

and I suppose my three best friends, omnitrix4, TheDuckSong and the other friend doesn't have fanfiction, own Lauren, Maia and Olivia respectively.

**First chapter should be up soon. I am working on it but I am unsure if I should start it before the film, during the film or after the film? **

**What would you like to read about? Plot ideas would be nice. I have a basic idea of what I want to happen, eg pairings, basic plot points etc.**

**But the slightly finer details, no idea whatsoever.**


	2. Chapter One: Ha! Ha! Ha!

A girl, long beaten copper coloured hair falling in waves down her back stopping just above her bottom and eyes like deep pools of molten sapphire yawned sleepily and glanced around at her surroundings.

She was wearing her dark blue jeans, a black hooded jumper with a picture of a Halloween pumpkin on the front and her favourite silver sparkly converses.

She sat bolt upright. What in the name of god was she doing in a forest? Where were Olivia and Lauren? What had happened?

About three metres away, another girls this time with pin straight silver hair down to her shoulders and eyes the colour of autumn, reds intermixed with yellows and oranges was fast asleep.

She was also wearing dark blue jeans and a hooded jumper. Her hooded jumper was rainbow striped however and she had on faded red checked converses.

She was jolted awake by a third girl with long amber curls cascading down to just below her breasts and eyes as green as the leaves in spring tripping over her.

This girl was wearing a simple long sleeved pale purple T-shirt and a long brown skirt. Blood red pumps clad her feet.

"Oof, Lauren!" the previously sleeping girl muttered as she tried powerlessly to push the slightly older girl off of her.

"Huh? Olivia? Is that really you?" Lauren asked, picking herself up and sitting next to Olivia, who sat up. "Of course it's me, you clumsy idiot. Do you know where we are?" Olivia started off scolding but ended with a kinder tone.

"We appear to be in a forest of some kind. Exactly where, well, I'm warning you, this may sound slightly crazy." A voice said apprehensively. Lauren jumped and Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Annie, come on out. It's you, you've been crazy since you were born." Olivia said in a 'really? You're really going to do/say that?' tone.

"Well, I think we may be somewhere near Hadrian's Wall in the Middle Ages." Annie got quieter as she finished.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asked, actually seeming to believe Annie. Lauren just rolled her eyes and stood up stretching to her full height of five foot six inches.

"Whilst you two exchange crazy stories, I'm going to find some food." Lauren announced in disbelief. Wandering off, she waved her hand in the air. Annie waved back slowly and sarcastically. As she began to fold her arms, a large golden-brown hawk landed on her outstretched arm.

"Wow. Aren't you handsome?" Annie asked the bird, gently stroking its soft feathers. The hawk just screeched softly and looked her in the eyes.

_AN: I'm going to write from Annie's Point Of View now._

As I watched the hawk fly away, I started to think about history because if my theory's correct and we've somehow time travelled, I'm going to need all my knowledge on the time period.

I was jolted back to reality by Olivia whispering at me to hide and gesturing at…Artorius Castus and his knights?

"It's alright, they won't hurt us. Do you remember that film we watched, King Arthur?" I asked, looking directly into Olivia's autumn eyes. She nodded albeit a tad confused.

"Do those men look familiar at all?" I inquired urgently. Olivia nodded faintly just as a knight I recognised as Dagonet came towards us.

"There's more of them! Who are you?" Dagonet first yelled over his shoulder then directed his attention to us.

"I'm Annie, this is my best friend Olivia. Is there another girl with long amber coloured hair and very green eyes with you? Is that what you meant when you said there was more of us?" I rambled, just slightly, as I am prone to do when meeting new people and/or in situations where upon I'm being threatened and/or made nervous. Oh, god, I even do it in my head!

"There is a girl matching that description currently talking, I think Lancelot's ear off." Dagonet answered, chuckling slightly.

"That sounds like Lauren." Olivia remarked sarcastically. I backhanded Olivia in the stomach, telling her to stop using sarcasm. When we (Me, Olivia and Lauren) were younger we had learnt to communicate without our parents understanding.

Olivia yelped in pain and glared at me, if looks could kill, I would be chopped into little bits and cooked by now.

Dagonet lead the way to the camp, pushing through the thick undergrowth like it wasn't there. I burst out laughing when I saw the camp for the first time.

Lauren was sitting against a tree, delightedly chattering on about some meaningless subject whilst the remaining six knights sat and lay in various places around the clearing looking pained.

"Lauren dear, I think you're irritating the knights. Do be quiet." I managed to say through my laughter as the knights glared as if to say 'It's not funny!'

There was a screech as the hawk, now I realised it was Tristan's, settled on my arm again.

"Bloody hell! That bird doesn't like anyone but Tristan." Bors remarked, loudly as per usual. Honesty, I think he's incapable of talking in a volume that's not loud.

It was then I noticed a little girl, maybe eight years old hiding in the bushes. I caught a glimpse of gold spiky hair and realised it was Maia, a little girl that lived down the street from me and I often played with.

"Maia, it's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you!" I called, smirking slightly at the pained expression on the knights' faces.

Maia's head popped up from the bush, stormy grey eyes flitting around nervously. Upon seeing me, she jumped up and charged at me. The hawk, startled, flew away, perching on a nearby tree branch.

"Whoa, girl! Slow down, I'm not going to disappear." I remarked grabbing Maia by the waist.

"I've been thinking." Olivia said, her eyes flicking back and forth from me to Lauren.

"Oh, this will be good." Lauren muttered sarcastically. Olivia just continued on regardless. "How are we going to get home?" She asked. What you have to know about Olivia is that she has a massive heart, I mean she's the kindest girl I know. I met her when we were six and I was alone, she didn't want me to be lonely so she played with me. Lauren, we met after that. She moved down from London when we were about seven.

"Ladies, can you answer some questions?" Lancelot spoke, drawing my attention back to the knights. All three of us nodded, well, Lauren and Olivia did, I tried but I fell over. Don't ask me how I managed to fall over nodding my head.

"Ow." I, so very intelligently, said, kind of dazed. The knights all laughed some more obviously than others. Lauren and Olivia both smothered laughs behind their hands the opposite of Maia who was literally rolling on the floor.

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak but an arrow whizzed past his head, cutting off some of his dark curls.

"Woads!" Someone (Most likely Tristan) cried.

Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
